


Heureux

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: (in spot's case), Affection, Canon Era, Denial of Feelings, Emotions, Falling In Love, M/M, No Dialogue, POV Multiple, Rain, Slice of Life, oh wait there's one line of dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Spot and Race contemplate their relationship while the sky storms above





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spot's POV

The rain pattered against the window, the night dark save for the few stray bolts of lightning, yet the boy sleeping on the bed didn’t stir. 

Spot couldn’t help smirk at this as he watched Race from his chair. 

The storm had come quickly, trapping Race in Brooklyn and, more importantly, in Spot’s bed. Normally, Spot wouldn’t think this much about it, staring at Race’s face painted in the low light from the lamp. 

Race’s eyes were squeezed tight despite how soundly he appeared to be sleeping. Hands up near his face, it was as if Race was protecting himself, and Spot’s gaze trailed down to the rise and fall of his chest. 

He couldn’t pinpoint when it happened. Would hardly admit to it even now. 

Someone like him didn’t deserve someone like Race. The constant optimism, the way his smile curled up just so, Race was still given a chance to be himself while Spot had been forced into whatever this was. 

A yearning grew as he stared at Race, not necessarily for physical closeness, but to be as free as Race was. Yes, Race had times where he had broken down, where the world had torn him to pieces, but he didn’t allow that to make him cold and bitter. 

Spot finally stood from his seat, shucking off his outer layers, and made his way over to the bed, his mind tiring him. Just before turning out the light, he found himself lost in the beauty that was Race, reaching out to brush away some of the hair on his forehead. 

With a sigh, Spot finally let the room go dark and he crawled in next to Race as the first roll of thunder came into Brooklyn. 

Even in the dark Race’s face was clear and Spot let out a shuddered breath at the confusion swarming in his brain. He thought to turn away, but he remained firm on his side, soaking in as much of Race as he could. 

It was then Race made a small noise in his sleep and Spot watched with amusement as Race rolled around, his dream taking him somewhere else. Spot couldn’t help the small laugh that left him, watching as Race’s eyes opened just a little. 

Still half-asleep, Race met Spot’s gaze before throwing his arm around Spot’s waist and tugging him close. Spot froze, his eyes going wide as his body refused to comply. With a shrug, Race simply snuggled into Spot, his breaths coming out raspy and shallow.

Spot didn’t dare move, one arm suspended in the air above Race. The warmth was beckoning and yet, Spot was afraid. If he allowed this, allowed the feeling to come forth, there was no saying where he would be taken. 

“Just hold me,” Race mumbled in his sleep and Spot stared down at the mop of hair that was in his face. 

Race’s grip tightened just a little, as if warning, until Spot did as Race asked. Even then, Race’s embrace did not lessen and Spot wondered if he’d be forced to stay in this position all night. 

With his hand coming to rest on Race’s back, Spot let out a shaky breath, his face tucking into Race’s hair. Small snores were coming from Race now and Spot let his fingers trace along the fabric of the thin undershirt. 

He’d have time to figure this out. Talk it through with Race. For now, with the storm overhead, Spot was just going to take this moment as it had been offered. Exhaustion was finally beginning to creep up on him and Spot let his mind be carried away in what only he could call as fantastical dreams.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if Race were to love him because maybe then he could love Race too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Race's POV

The rain fell in steady rhythm, a sheet Race could hardly see through. A small roll of thunder overhead only signified the beginning as the sky darkened.

That was all right. He was safe inside, seated on a bed with his legs out in front of him. Taking the cigar from his mouth, Race let his mind wander for just a little while. 

How he ended up here, this point of his life, he couldn’t begin to say. So many days seemed mundane, neverending, yet they had brought him to a certain kind of peace. He didn’t know where he would go, but that was hardly a concern at all. He’d have it figured out by the time he got there.

Smiling a little to himself, Race reached down, carding his hand through Spot’s hair. 

Still fast asleep, Spot’s head lay in Race’s lap, his hardened features softened over for just a short while. A little breath left Race and he let his hand trail down Spot’s face, drawn in by every little detail. 

God, did he love him. 

Race’s heart stuttered in his chest and he didn’t stop the small laugh that bubbled up. Even after all this time, he still got embarrassed. Only now, he wasn’t going to hide it, at least, not around Spot. 

Spot shifted a little, rolling onto his side as a hand found itself on Race’s leg. It lay close to Spot’s face and Race took the opportunity to place his hand on top of it. He could feel Spot’s breath on his hand, but it was Spot lacing their fingers together that made Race soar above the cloudy skies of Brooklyn.

If Race could make this rain last forever, he would. No papers needed to be sold, no one was expecting any more out of them than what they were right now. 

Leaning back against the wall, Race stuck the cigar in his vest pocket before running his fingers through Spot’s hair again. Humming a small tune to himself, Race welcomed the tiredness that crept up on him, the last thing on his mind a reminder of how lucky he truly was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this little bit was inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Si18CmLmeRM) and now i'm emotional again (warning for thunderstorm noises)
> 
> [Tingle](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to do something different when writing this one but idk if it worked lmao
> 
> [Tumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
